The King has Returned
by JennaJayfeather
Summary: Rider has been fully resurrected somehow-and his first stage of business? To conquer the world with his Ionioi Hetairoi, of course! Prompt taken and inspired by the-nerdinator's (from tumblr) headcanon on what it would be like if Rider and Waver reunited after 10 or so years.


Magic happens daily. Many times they are labeled as "coincidences" or "miracles," and well, whatever people like to call them; that is where this story begins.

The large man looked at his hands. They were actually _real hands_ not spiritual bodies made to look real, but he was actually _human_ again. He couldn't believe it. He was surprised, however-

Many people would question it; maybe even be a bit scared being in a strange world with no forewarning—the King of Conquerors however, took it in stride.

He tipped his head back and let out a loud boisterous laugh. "I guess people really don't die when they are killed!"

To finally be resurrected in the flesh; it was exciting, was it not?

He tried to find his bearings. He was absolutely lost in a strange town. It looked a bit similar to Fuyuki, Japan in the sense of its buildings—it definitely wasn't the Macedonia he knew.

To once again conquer the world, he needed to plunder a good map! Or at least find someone who knew the area well.

Looking around, he spotted a girl wearing a gray hood, carrying groceries. "Little girl, can you tell me where I'm at? I'm afraid even the King of Conquerors can get lost!" He asked in a booming voice.

Gray self-consciously pulled her hood a bit more over her face. She looked over the strange man, who looked like he was dressed in cosplay, with a nervous expression.

"You're in London…" she said to the muscular red-head. It was a really strange question to answer.

The man's face suddenly brightened—it was a face that looked both young and old. It reminded her a bit of her Professor in some ways. Well, when he wasn't being a grouch.

"Good! Very good!" He said loudly again. Gray awkwardly shuffled her feet, wishing he could talk a bit quieter. "Part of my Ionioi Hetairoi is here! I can start conquering the world in no time! Now, little girl, can you tell me where the "Clock Tower" is?"

Gray nodded and pointed behind the man. He looked behind him in shock and then started to laugh. "I see! Even the King of Conquerors can make mistakes! Thank you a lot; with knowledge like yours, you would be a great asset to my Ionioi Hetairoi—as an advisor! What is your name, girl?"

"G-Gray…"

"Ah! Gray! I'll remember it. Now, I must go onward! Glory is beyond the horizon after all!" He said, and with a large sword and a powerful arm, he pointed at the Clock Tower.

She didn't understand what happened, other than the fact she just joined an army. She shuddered. The talk of world domination reminded her of _someone_ else. The thought of them meeting was beyond terrifying.

The man continued his march into the Clock Tower. He saw a bunch of different and unique people. Some people looked at him strangely, others would ask him questions.

He relished it all. Yes, to have the eyes of his followers glance at the King of Conquerors once again. It was even more rejuvenating than just being alive.

"Wow! You're really tall!" a young man, somewhere in his teens was looking at him in awe; his blue eyes sparkled. "You're new here aren't you?!"

He looked at the boy before him, and with a large hand, slapped him on his shoulders. "That's right boy, I am! Iskandar, the King of Conquerors has stepped foot onto this new land!"

As the King of Conquerors, he had an excellent eye for talent. He could tell instantly that the boy before him was talented—he'd be another great asset to his Ionioi Hetairoi.

Not only did the boy seem to have the ever flowing excitement of a conqueror, he had excellent color choices. A red vest, earrings and shoes; they were ever so adorned by that lively color. Yes, he was one who was perfectly fit to join his army.

"Boy, how would you like to join my Ionioi Hetairoi?" he asked his usual booming voice.

"Would _I_ ever! If it's anything like you, I bet it'd be _way_ cool!" he said and spread his arms out wide. The boy really didn't know what an "Ionioi Hetairoi" was, and likely assumed it was some type of club.

The boy dressed in red waved then his arms excitedly. "I have to go and ask my Professor a _really_ important question, I'll see ya later, King of Conquerors~"

Iskandar waved him off cheerfully. Today was his lucky day. He managed to expand his Ionioi Hetairoi to have not only one person, but _two_ people.

Just then, a thought occurred to him.

With a fist, he hit himself on the forehead. How could he have been so absent-minded? His heart had been beating so hard in his chest while he talked to that dazzling red star, he had forgotten to ask him if he knew where "Waver Velvet" was.

Iskandar looked through more halls, to see if he could find his old friend.

Strangely, and anything being considered "strange" to a huge man in armor, was most definitely strange—he saw a boy dressed in blue _sniffing_ the floor.

Getting onto his knees, he sniffed the floor too. He couldn't smell a thing!

"You there! Why are you smelling the ground?" he asked, sitting up right.

The boy looked at him, startled. "I…uh, sir…I was trying to find my friend." He awkwardly fixed his tie as he stood up.

"Oh! So you are looking for someone too!" What an excellent ability to have! To be able to smell friends and foe from long distances, it was simply fantastic. His red gaze sharpened. He saw the next person he _needed_ in his army.

He nodded his head, and then crossed his arms. "I need to find that idiot before he causes any more problems, but his scent is very elusive. Did you see a blond-haired boy, wearing a red vest go by anywhere here?"

"He went that way!" he said pointing to the office that he had now long passed. "By the way, your abilities impress I, the King of Conquerors! How would you like to join my Ionioi Hetairoi?" he asked while slamming his fist onto his chest to emphasize that he was the one impressed.

The boy calmly shrugged his shoulders. "What's an Ionioi Hetairoi?"

Ah! An excellent question to ask. Once again, he was impressed. Whoever taught these people here had to be quite an impressive teacher—almost as good as his!

"It's my army, together we'll conquer the world and find Okeanos! Glory is beyond the horizon, after all!"

The boy looked away. "Oh, so that's what you're here for. Did anyone else here join this "Ionioi Hetairoi" thing?"

"Of course! A girl named Gray—" Iskandar couldn't finish his sentence.

"I'm _in_!" the boy said, his disposition changing from something that was serious so another that reminded him of a puppy. "Thank you so much, _thank you so much_!" with two hands, he pumped one of Iskandar's up and down.

The boy then ran off and Iskandar happily waved him off.

But then—

He forgot _again_ to ask him where Waver Velvet was. He continued his search down the hallways once more. Just then, maybe 10 minutes later an idea formed into his head. If that boy, a mere human, could smell for one of his friends, his partner, Bucephalus, would surely be able to too!

"But I won't cause any problems this time, Professor! I promise!" The boy dressed in red desperately cried out.

"You _always_ do, you idiot. I will _not_ let Trimmau start engulfing citizens because _you_ showed her _The Blob_!"

Flat Escardos, his most troublesome student, looked absolutely crestfallen as those words fell out of Waver's mouth—and for a second, just a split second, he actually felt bad.

His student walked out of his office, muttering things to himself as he left. Suddenly he poked his head back in. "Professor Charisma! What about if I show her that game on your desk?!"

"You're making fun of me, aren't you? Get out of here!" He said and tossed a pen toward the door. Flat of course, was already gone.

Waver sighed and rubbed his temples. His stomach was starting to hurt too—how many annoyances would happen in one day?

It'd be just his luck if Flat actually _did_ show Volumen Hydrargyrum _The Blob_ considering he almost never took his orders anyway.

Just recently, he had gotten her to act as a killer robot from the future because of the movies he showed her. What would she act like next? Godzilla?

A few minutes later, he heard a light knock on the side of the door. "Professor? I know Flat came this way, but I lost his scent somewhere…"

It was his second most troublesome student, the dog-like Svin Graduate. He glared at him. The boy froze.

"I promise I wasn't stalking Gray-tan—err Gray this time. I really lost him! He's like trying to track a fox!"

"He left to the right. Just make sure he doesn't show Trimmau another movie _and_ make sure you don't get distracted."

"But _what if_ I get distracted by _helping_ Gr—"

"Look, I don't even care if you see a squirrel. _Don't get distracted and that's an_ order."

The boy looked irritated and muttered something like "I don't get distracted by squirrels…" and left.

Ignoring him, Waver went back to grading papers. Maybe 10 or 15 minutes went by, until suddenly he heard a loud commotion in the hallways.

Waver threw down his papers angrily. _That moron!_ He knew Flat was behind something. He walked out of his office forcefully and slammed the door.

He silently prayed that it wasn't a mercury blob engulfing people.

If it was, he would triple, no give Flat 20x the homework.

There was no way Flat could have showed her the movie though, so maybe, he had something else up his sleeves.

He pushed his way through a crowd of people. They were all looking at something in the center.

"Alright, show's over! Fl—" his words caught in his mouth. The person he saw in the center was not Flat. It was…his king, and Bucephalus. He didn't know how it was possible—no, it was impossible, but it had happened.

His knees started to shake; he couldn't be dreaming could he? No, everything was real. He was overcome by emotion as he walked toward his king.

The man, looked at him strangely, as if he didn't recognize him. Bucephalus let out a whinny, as if to alert Iskandar that his friend was there.

"My king…" Waver barely whispered, his eyes began to tear up.

Suddenly, the man's face showed a bright smile. "Ahaha! Well look at that! You've grown up, boy!"

Now feeling very weak-kneed he was about to fall over. Iskandar caught him. He began to weep into his chest.

Right now, it didn't matter to Waver if people were laughing at him.

It didn't matter if people were confused.

Hell, even as irresponsible as it seemed, it didn't even matter if Flat was showing Trimmau _The Blob_ right now; all that mattered was that he was home.


End file.
